1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a dual display unit for providing a normal mode and a multimedia mode, and a method of changing a display screen using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the remarkable development in information and telecommunication technology and semiconductor technology, popularization of various mobile terminals is increasing rapidly. Mobile terminals are developing to a level of convergence at which each mobile terminal is able to challenge markets of other mobile terminals by expanding outside its original market. In particular, a mobile phone provides various multimedia functions such as watching TV (for example, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting Digital (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), playing music (for example, MPEG—1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), and photographing, in addition to its basic functions of voice communication and message transmission.
A display unit of the mobile terminal outputs information stored in the mobile terminal, information received from an external source, and user input information by using a visual means. The display unit is a portion of the mobile terminal used by a user most frequently, and thereby greatly affects the degree of user satisfaction with the mobile terminal. The importance of the display unit becomes even greater as more multimedia functions are added to the mobile terminal. Most of all, the size and quality of the display unit must be excellent to provide a better multimedia environment with the display unit. However, the mobile terminal has various limitations such as a limited size and dimensions.